Twister
by crazy-for-a-gemo-kid
Summary: Bella and Jake decide to play Twister...hillarity and discomfort ensue! Rated T to be safe.


a/n – just a little fic inspired by a true story. Me and a bunch of my friends were at a little shindig and we decided to play Twister. One of my friends kinda looks like Jacob and he was being rather perv-y trying to make us fall off the mat and lose. He was sticking his legs and arms in rather awkward spots that made it difficult to keep your balance. Really really uncomfortable trust me /. I would go into some details but it was mad weird because my boyfriend was there…ANYWAY! I got the idea that Jacob would do the same thing with Bella. I'm not sure if this will be more than two chapters, but for the time being, here it be!

-

Bella was bored. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book she could pretty much recite in her sleep. She tried listening to music, cleaning, cooking, and even calling some of her schoolmates. No luck. Still bored. The only Cullens that were home were Esme and Carlisle, and she didn't really want to hang out with her boyfriends parents, as cool as they were. Then it hit her like...well...like a butt load of really heavy stuff.

Jacob.

Edward had agreed that he was ok to hang around with, and Edward wasn't here…so…why not? She quickly called Charlie at the station and told him where she was going. He told her she could stay as long as she wanted. Awesome. She hopped in her ancient truck and cruised on over to La Push.

-

"Bella!" Jacob peeked out the front window and saw that hunk of beautiful machine that held beautiful little Bella.

"Dad, Bella just showed up!" Jacob called "I'm gonna take her into the garage, ok?"

"Sure Jake!" Billy hollered back

Jake bolted outside and was at Bella's door before she even got out. He opened the door and pulled her out to hug her.

"Jake! I can't breathe!" Bella was being crushed in his tight embrace.

"Oh, sorry Bells." He said with a sheepish, genuine smile of apology. His hair was long-ish again and he was shirtless, as usual.

"It's ok." Bella brushed her hair out of her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

"Absolutely nothing. I am going insane with boredom here. The guys don't need me for patrol today, because things have been slow."

"Well slow is good," Bella said "I'd much rather you here then out there."

Jake grinned. He knew she cared about him, and it felt good.

"So, what brings you up to werewolf turf? Your bloo-boyfriend got thirsty and now you're bored?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. And I really wanted to see you!"

That last remark brought another smirk from Jake. Of course she did, because she liked him better and she knew it!

"Well, cool. Come into the garage. We can be bored there."

-

When they got to the garage, Bella didn't go to her usual spot atop a green carton. Instead, she ventured to the back where she found a stack of dusty, brightly colored boxes.

"Whatcha got Bella?" Jake asked as he jumped over a rather large stack of boxes.

"Games." Bella replied

"Oh cool. And these not just any games – these are bored games, perfect for a situation such as this."

"I concur, but which one? Chutes and Ladders…no…Monopoly…I always lose…Candyland…nah…"

"How about Twister? I haven't played in a while, so you'll probably kick my ass."

Bella looked sort of wary.

"Well who will spin?" was her excuse for said wariness.

"I am appalled that you doubt my skills Bella! This werewolf can multitask, see?" He proceeded to rub his stomach and pat his head while hopping on one foot at the same time. Then he started to rub his head and pat his tummy, and switched feet.

Bella smiled "Well, that's a horse of a different color. Let's play."

_Awesome_ Jake thought

He set out the mat on the dusty concrete floor and Bella called first move.

Jake spun the spinner and called "Left foot blue."

Bella stretched her foot over the green and yellow rows and put her shoeless foot on a circle in the middle of the mat.

Jake spun again and got right foot yellow. He stretched his foot over the red and blue rows to touch the yellow dot right behind Bella's foot, between her legs. (a/n – I know this is kinda hard to visualize, but work with me here…)

Bella was naive in the ways of Twister so she was puzzled. "Why did you pick that dot Jake? It's the hardest to reach from where you're standing."

Jake smiled and she got it. He was trying to mess her up

"I wouldn't be worried about me if I were you Bella."

"We'll see about that dog boy."

-

Many more uncomfortable moves later, Bella found herself in a crabwalk position, arms shaking. Jacob had one foot at either side of Bella's legs, bent over with his left hand on a dot by her head. His bare chest was inches from Bella's chest and his smiling face was inches from Bella's sneering one. His arms and legs were steady, and he hadn't broken a sweat. Bella tried to blow a strand of sticky hair out of her eyes as Jake asked

"Getting tired there, Bells?"

Now, Bella wasn't an athletic girl by any stretch of the imagination. She had to use all her energy (that wasn't already being used to hold herself up) to keep her body from coming into awkward contact with Jake. He had used every spin he got as an excuse to stick another one of his limbs in her way, and sometimes the positions got a bit weird.

"Some of us in this garage don't have superhuman strength, Fuzzy." Bella panted. She felt her jeans slipping and her shirt riding up. This was so not fun.

-

a/n - heyy loverly readers! please become loverly reviewers! Jake promises he won't hug you if you do! spanks! D


End file.
